The present invention generally relates to technology for acquiring information related to a scan-targeted logical volume from any of a plurality of storage systems connected in series.
Technology for acquiring information related to a scan-targeted logical volume from any of a plurality of storage system connected in series, for example, includes the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-146801 and the Specification of Unexamined US Patent Application No. 2006/0112245.